Moving (again)
by Sexy Spain
Summary: Bro and Dave move into their new place and discover some feelings for each other.


Dave looked out the window of the van that his bro owned out of irony. Irony. Haha. They were moving out of another state again, not the first time it's happened and not the last time it gonna happen. They were moving out of Texas this time. Third time they've moved in the past six months. He sighed as they were coming close to an exit. It was almost four in the morning. They pretty close now. probably another twenty minutes and they would be at there new apartment. Dave thought, _We'll probably stay for a couple of months then move again. Just like last time._ "We're almost there kay? hang in there little man, i know it's been a long drive."

"I'm not a little kid anymore you don't have to treat me like one anymore. C'mon bro I'm almost sixteen. And it's not like you're a million years older than me, you're only 19 years old."

"Key word almost. And to me you're still a kid little man, and hey you're still younger than me that's what counts. 'Sides I'm an adult already.'" Bro looked over at him with a small smirked and ruffled his hair. Dave had a small smile on his face. Bro caught sight of it and had a small smile of his own. Dave hasn't been smiling much these days. And it hurts Bro to see him like that. He used to be a happy kid, and the world had to toughen him up. Dave pushed his hand away and looked his way.

"Yeah since like last year, and what's with all the sudden affection bro, you haven't touched my hair since I was ten. What, are you trying to woo me now ?" Dave joked around a bit, but he wouldn't be lying if he said he wished it was true.

Bro got a quick slide glance at him, his amber eyes slid over his lanky figure then back to the road. He still needed to grow a bit more. "You know me, always trying to get my lil bro to suck my dirky."

Dave started to fantasize about him, being able to touch him. A small blush settled on his cheeks with the company of a small lump in his tight pants. Bro noticed he didn't answer, he's usually quick to answer. Bro drove into the parking lot and stopped the van. Dave all the sudden stiffened up and tried to hide the lump in his pants that got inconveniently bigger. Bro let his eyes slide over Dave's body.

"I see you got a problem there. Need help there lil bro?" Dave looked up at Bro, his shades hiding his crimson eyes. A bigger blush began to spread on his cheeks. Bro unbuckled his seatbelt and leaned just inches away from his face. Dave closed the space between them and pressed his lips needing against his older brother's lips. A small moan left his throat. Bro broke the kiss and leaned back a bit. "Hey hold it a little, we still need to move a couple of stuff in kay? Then we can carry on what we were doing. Lets just take in a couple of pillows and the blankets."

Dave sighed and unbuckled his seatbelt and got of the van and pulled down his shirt as far as it would go. "Wow, way to leave me hanging..." Dave muttered under his breath.

Bro raised an eyebrow. "I would assume you would like to be comfortable. Or is fucking in the car one of your kinks?" A smirk settled on his face as a blushed rose on his little bro's face. Dave's mouth opened slightly in shock and, he bristled like a cat; he thought that his brother didn't hear him. "So are you gonna help me, or are you gonna stand there gaping like an idiot?" Bro chuckled a bit as Dave finally composed himself. Dave huffed in embarrassment and went to the trunk to help Bro out. "Can you open the trunk for me? I gotta check my phone out real quick." Bro took out his phone and checked out his messages and, he put his phone away. By the time he was done Dave had opened the truck and had both of his arms up as he lifted it. Bro was quick and wrapped his arms around his waist from behind. Dave let out an un-manly squeak.

Dave looked at him from the side, lowered his arms and, leaned in his older brother. Bro kissed the back of his neck. Dave turned around in his arms and wrapped his arms around his neck and whispered, "What's up with this? What are we even doing anymore."

Bro looked at him with a worried expression. "Do you... do you want me to stop?" Dave shook his head and leaned his forehead against his brother's.

"Naw, I waited for this to happen for too long to not want it. But why now?"

"I want this probably as much as you do, and I know right now is a really hard time for us. Especially after mom and dad." Dave cringed at the mention of them. "But I really do love you." Bro grabbed his chin and tilled his head up and gave him a quick peck on the lips. "Lets take the stuff in real quick and we can carry on, kay?" Bro let go of him and started to get a couple of blankets and pillows. Dave got the rest of them and started to head up the stairs with the keys. "You remember what room we're in?"

"Yeah I know where I'm going." Dave walked up and unlocked the apartment and started making a bed in the middle of the living room with blankets and pillows. Bro walked in and kicked the door closed behind them. He set the stuff next to Dave and checked his phone. It was nearly five. He went back and locked the door. By the time he came back Dave finished laying out the blankets and pillows and began to strip to his boxers. He folded up his clothes neatly like usual and went into the bathroom then crawled into the bed. Bro stripped down to his boxers and crawled in next to him.

Dave nuzzled up to Bro and gave him a small peck on the lips. Bro wrapped his arms around Dave's skinny body. Dave's breathing slowed down as he fell asleep and Bro followed soon after; both of them drifting into the land of dreaming.


End file.
